


A Sweet Ending

by bookwormninja



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormninja/pseuds/bookwormninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift-fic for a Secret Santa exchange in which Sephiroth learns how to bake cookies and Cloud shows his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> I apologize for not being able to contact you beforehand (This last semester was rough, but I am triumphant!)
> 
> The prompt: "SephxCloud, making cookies, smut is cool but not 100% necessary! Please don't make me cry, can it be happy and possibly smutty, but no angst or sad times?"
> 
> Fluff is my favorite thing to write, so I had a ton of fun coming up with what to do for you! It's my first time writing anything close to NSFW, so I hope you enjoy it!

  **Sift together flour, baking powder and salt** _._

  Despite his notorious sweet tooth, Sephiroth was not a baker.

 The confections at the nearby bakery were always excellent, and really, who could resist the store-bought packs of chocolate chip goodness? He always kept a pack in his desk for those days when he had nothing but paperwork to look forward to. Heck, if he was really craving the odd made-at-home confection, Angeal usually dropped off a batch of whatever new recipe he was trying that week for Sephiroth to taste. 

So when Sephiroth decided he wanted to do something special for his and Cloud’s first Christmas in their new apartment, Angeal’s apartment was the first of his stops two weeks before the holiday.

Learning wasn't too difficult, as he only planned on making sugar cookies and decorating them with some store-bought icing, but the lesson was interrupted by Genesis, who had somehow caught wind of Sephiroth's plan and offered his expertise as the goddess' "vassal of love". He insisted on teaching the fine art of presentation and decoration, because "one must put forth their greatest effort in everything they do for a significant other". Needless to say, the lesson went from being only one hour to four, in which time Sephiroth learned how to not only bake cookies, but make icing and various candy decorations from scratch, as well as create ornate designs. 

Grateful to both Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth promised to send pictures of  the finished creations, as well as set a few aside as thanks for their help as he left to carry out the rest of his well-planned surprise for Cloud.

**Mix sugar and butter, then beat in egg and milk.**

 Because of missions, Sephiroth wasn't able to live in the apartment as regularly as he would have liked, but he made sure to leave little objects and notes around the apartment for Cloud. Ranging from bags of sweets by a pillow to a small stuffed chocobo with a ribbon, Sephiroth wanted to make sure that Cloud never felt lonely.

 On December 24th, Sephiroth stayed true to form, this time leaving a note by Cloud's keys for him to see before he went to help Tifa at the bar for a few hours, leaving Sephiroth with enough time to put his plan into place. As far as Cloud knew, Sephiroth was scheduled to work through Christmas, and wouldn't be back until after the New Year. 

He and Sephiroth agreed to exchange gifts at some later point, when they were both free, so there wasn't much by way of Christmas decorations in the apartment.

 Sure that Cloud was safely on his way to the bar, Sephiroth went about rectifying this situation, as he had been informed (yelled at) by Zack weeks ago that not having decorations up was "downright unthinkable, and really just sad".

 From top to bottom, living room to bathroom, Sephiroth tastefully decorated the apartment with carefully placed garlands and snowflake-themed objects strategically placed to provide just the right amount of seasonal and holiday cheer. After finishing with those, he set up a modest Christmas tree, which he was secretly excited about, as neither he nor Cloud had ever had one. He left the box of decorations nearby, so that they could both have the chance to participate in such a tradition together.

 After ensuring that everything was in place, Sephiroth took the cookie dough out of the oven to begin baking.

  **Mix wet and dry ingredients, then refrigerate for 2 hours.**

_With their conflicting schedules, it was difficult to figure out things such as date nights and quality time, as Sephiroth would have to ensure he had no missions and that Cloud would have enough time to complete his coursework and get enough sleep if he had class the next day. As much as Cloud insisted that he worried too much about Cloud's academics, Sephiroth could tell how relieved he was at Sephiroth's support and acceptance of his decision._

_When the two first started dating, Cloud was freshly accepted into the SOLDIER program after trying three times. At 20 years old, Cloud had many expectations and misconceptions about SOLDIER, and even himself, and confided in Sephiroth (after a rough period of withdrawing from him that left Sephiroth on edge for a while) that maybe the military just wasn't for him. He also revealed, after a silent session of hot chocolate and reassuring couch cuddles, that he always harbored a dream of going to college and working to improve the lives of those living in the slums by helping to develop ways to improve air quality._

_Sephiroth couldn't recall a time where he was more in love with or proud of Cloud, other than the day his acceptance letters to top universities arrived._

_With his support and reassurance, Cloud quit SOLDIER before being injected with the mako injections, and got a job and a place to stay at a friends' bar. Cloud then threw himself wholly into the arduous process of getting himself college-ready, and often spent time in Sephiroth's office studying, earning his GED in very little time._

_When the nerve-wracking process of waiting for responses from universities came around, Sephiroth took it upon himself to distract his lover with spontaneous dates when he could afford the time (or when he was scheduled to attend a meeting he definitely did not want to attend)._

_The day the letters arrived, Cloud came crashing into his office, out of breath and red in the face with anticipation. Unbeknownst to him, Sephiroth had pulled a few favors with the Turks to find out weeks before if Cloud had gotten into his top picks, and was sitting in wait with a surprise of his own._

_With slightly trembling fingers- though Cloud denied this each time Sephiroth mentioned the detail up with friends later- Cloud opened and read each letter, each proudly proclaiming that he had been accepted into every university he applied to, with substantial financial assistance._

_The look of joy on Cloud's face in that moment is one of Sephiroth's most dearly treasured memories (and also his pda background)._

_After Cloud settled, Sephiroth presented his own surprise- the details for an apartment that he had been looking into for months while Cloud was working so hard to achieve his dreams. Every detail was meticulously researched, as per Sephiroth's usual style, and was reasonably close to MU to make it easy for Cloud to commute if the weather made it difficult to travel by motorcycle. Everything was ready for them to begin move-in in about a year, if CLoud was willing._

_Nothing could have made the moment Cloud agreed to live together any better._

  **Preheat the oven to 375 degrees. Roll and shape dough for baking.**

It took a few hours to to get all the cookies baked and cooled, seeing as he bought enough ingredients to make 12 batches, but Sephiroth was proud of the result. He had enough cookies to test out various designs, as well as enough to wrap as small treat bags for he and Cloud's friends.

 He was just in the process of decorating the second batch when he heard Cloud return home a bit earlier than scheduled. With hands covered in icing and dough, he couldn't quite leave to greet his lover as he wished, instead having to listen from the kitchen.

 

 "Holy shit!" Sephiroth smiled and noted the small _tink_ of Cloud's keys being dropped in the dish near the front door. After a brief pause, he heard quick footsteps going further into the living room, presumably towards the new tree.

 "We have a tree!?" _Bingo_. Sephiroth decorated a few more cookies while he waited for Cloud to marvel at all of the decorations, not looking up until he sensed Cloud's presence ten minutes later in the doorway of the kitchen. 

 "Sephiroth," Cloud said, walking further in the kitchen with a soft smile on his face. "You know you didn't have to do all this." He watched his boyfriend put the finishing touches on his latest creation while he made his way over to hug him from behind.

 "No, I didn't," Sephiroth agreed. He hummed in approval as Cloud's hands moved to run along his arms as he pressed closer against his back. "I wanted to do this." He began to clean up, but was stopped by the hands gently caressing his wrists and directing him back to his work.  Raising a brow, he turned to look back at his lover. "How was your day?" 

 "Oh you know, same-old same-old," Cloud replied, his conversational tone conflicting with his actions as he began to run his hands along Sephiroth's sides, making his way beneath his shirt. Cloud could feel Sephiroth shiver as his hands stroked across his boyfriend's chest, ever so slowly making their way down past his belt. 

 "It was pretty boring," his hand brushed against the steadily-forming bulge. "I spent the whooooole time just thinking about how much I would rather be with you." Cloud smirked, feeling Sephiroth's slight intake of breath when his fingers finally made contact with skin.

 "I'm glad I took off today then." Sephiroth let out a breath as those skilled fingers moved in all the right ways. It was getting more difficult to concentrate on not making a mess as Cloud slowly teased and pumped with just enough pressure and speed to make Sephiroth groan in response.

 "You did all this for me?" Cloud removed his hands from his lover's hardness, to Sephiroth's internal despair. "I guess I'll have to find _some_ way to show my appreciation." With slow movements and a meaningful smirk, Cloud adjusted their position so that he was crouching between Sephiroth and the counter, hands returning once again to Sephiroth's body. "But don't let me distract you. I look forward to eating those beautiful cookies." With that, Cloud swiftly got to work unfastening Sephiroth's pants and lowering them along with his boxers in one swift movement. 

 Stalling in his decorating, Sephiroth took a minute to steady himself, head falling back as Cloud wasted no time before swallowing him down to the base.

 "Cloud," Sephiroth panted between his words as Cloud began to hum around his cock, "You don't have to do this." 

 Cloud replied to this with a deep swallow around his cock before innocently looking up, a sight that sent a searing jolt of arousal through Sephiroth as he met those eyes. With an exaggerated _pop_ , Cloud sat back to pepper his lover's cock with small kisses, licks, and nips, hands massaging from Sephiroth's v-line to his erection with utterly delicious pressure.

 "Mmmm,"Cloud paused to press a kiss to the tip of Sephiroth's cock."But I _want_ to."

 Caught off-guard when Cloud vigorously reapplied himself to his task, Sephiroth messed up a tiny tree he was attempting to draw, finally giving up on decorating to fully focus on Cloud's actions. With a satisfied groan, he carded his hands through soft golden hair, completely forgetting about the small amount of colored icing he was accidentally spreading through it. 

 With the combination of Cloud's hands pressing teasing circles into his hips and the steady pace of that talented mouth working steadily against his erection, Sephiroth could feel himself being pushed closer to the edge, that glorious moment of bliss not far away. Feeling himself slipping closer and closer, his hands tightened in Cloud's hair as a warning.

 At the slight pull of his hair, Cloud laughed as well as he could in his position. Stilling his hands to hold his lover's hips in place, he picked up the pace, alternating between humming, sucking, and swallowing, until he could feel Sephiroth's breaths become more and more ragged. 

 One last swallow had Sephiroth gasping for breath, hands desperately gripping at Cloud's hair as he tried his best to restrain his hips from bucking at his release.

 When Cloud pulled away for the final time, licking his lips with soft smacking sounds and working his jaw, Sephiroth gingerly crouched down to his level after tucking himself back into his clothes. Kissing Cloud's nose, Sephiroth gently cupped his lover's face and began massaging his jaw to ease any ache he may have been feeling.  

 "Well," Sephiroth started, carding his fingers through Cloud's hair. "That was some thank-you. Remind me to bake cookies more often." At that, Cloud chuckled, his own hands cradling the ones in his hair.

 

 "Did you seriously get icing in my hair?" Cloud exclaimed, after feeling where his hair clumped together in places from the various sugary substances. 

 "Sorry about that," Sephiroth apologized, though he didn't seem too remorseful, joining Cloud in cleaning the many colors from his golden spikes.

 "It's fine." Cloud brushed off his help, instead standing and lifting Sephiroth up as well. "You can just help me clean it up in the shower." With a wink, Cloud headed towards the bathroom.

 "With pleasure," Sephiroth purred to himself, quickly snapping a picture of the completed cookies before hurrying to join his boyfriend.

   **Bake for 7-9 minutes. Allow to cool. Decorate.**


End file.
